


Летнее вино

by ptashenka



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: AU with magic but there are no rules, Blood, Fey!Mercutio, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Song: Summer Wine, Songfic, Werewolf!Tybalt (though briefly)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: Меркуцио знал, что переживёт всех. Оставалось сделать последний шаг к вечности: предложить кому-то летнее вино, и, разумеется, на примете у юного колдуна такой избранник был. Никто иной как недоступный Тибальт.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt





	Летнее вино

Лето в Вероне выдалось удушающим. Да таким, что даже почти ежедневные стычки на улицах между Монтекки и Капулетти, слугами и господами, почти прекратились. Солнце нещадно палило от заката до рассвета, ночью не выпадало росы, но деревья в окрестностях отчего-то не чахли, хотя все ручьи на мили вокруг повысыхали, а река обмелела, и крестьяне свободно переходили ее вброд. Кони падали от горячки, собаки искали спасительную тень, свесив языки, и лишь полудикие кошки млели под ярким светом, и их разноцветная шерсть лоснилась. В тяжелом воздухе, полном пряного яблочного сока, плясали не то какие-то тени, не то золотые искры и блики.  
  
Герцогу Эскалу, вот уже сорок лет правителю достославного города, в пятницу нездоровилось. А сегодня, спустя трое суток, его самочувствие не улучшилось; Мысли о том, что век, отведённый ему Господом Богом, подходит к концу, не покидали разум. И Эскал думал о том, кто примет город после его смерти. О Меркуцио.   
  
Верона, распутная и страстная, безмерно любила мальчишку, щедро одаривая его и друзьями, и девушками. Но одного граждане города не знали — и не должны были узнать никогда, — что Меркуцио вовсе не был племянником Эскала.  
Если Меркуцио вообще был человеком. В этом мудрый герцог также сомневался. Ведь до того, как мальчишка выпорхнул из-под его крыла и встретил весёлых горожан, он рос в доме дяди. И не раз привлекал его внимание. Вопрос за вопросом: почему, например, так спешно отослали Меркуцио в Верону?  
  
Герцог слышал легенды о детях Подземного Народа. Мол, издавна Верона заключила мир с Королевой фей, и земли процветают поныне... Да уж слишком не-человеком был Меркуцио, чтобы казаться своим среди людей. Эскал глядел на мальчишку и подмечал то черные волосы, которых отроду не было в роду Скалигеров, то горящие глаза. То вдруг казалось, что заостряются кончики ушей или режутся клыки, точно у бесов на древних гравюрах. Но стоило моргнуть, и морок исчезал... А всё ж таки герцог был уверен, что юный племянник вовсе не племянник ему. Подмёныш, эльфийское дитя, будущий верный вассал потустороннего мира в мире наземном, среди людей.  
  
— Ты чем-то опечален, дядя? Могу ли я помочь? — раздался голос, и Эскал обернулся. На пороге замер Меркуцио. Герцог невольно выругался мысленно: «помяни черта», и тут же в глазах юноши заплясали дерзкие огоньки. — А, вижу ты мне не рад. Уйти?  
  
Он словно уже отсчитывал ступеньку, на которой любезный собеседник сломает хребет; Эскал было хотел удержать племянника, расспросить и приободрить, он открыл было рот — но юноша уже исчез.  
  
— Как сквозь землю провалился, — буркнул мужчина и тут же осёкся. А если правда?  
  


* * *

  
  
Меркуцио не знал о том, кем был до тринадцати лет. Правда, до пяти он был обычным ребёнком. Только очень уж слабым. Болел, месяцы проводил в полумраке комнаты, уткнувшись в книги или свитки, и наконец совсем слёг, сражённый жестокой лихорадкой. Про то, как мать поколдовала на досуге, отец, разумеется, не знал. А если б узнал об этом, забил бы, видать, бедную Беатрису. Но перед следующим днём рождения мальчика мудрая женщина сняла с большого пальца перстень и бросила в высохший колодец, а после босиком бегала по росистой осоке, не касаясь её пятками, и скребла чешую серебряной рыбы на гальке. И, когда в предрассветный час, усталая, вернулась, над колыбелькой увидала ту, которую звала.  
  
Все в доме спали. И не видели, как неизвестная, но прекрасная синьора с нежной улыбкой Богоматери склонилась над ребёнком. Поцеловала его в лоб.  
Вскоре мальчик выздоровел; А Беатриса умерла. И отец, что-то заподозрив, поспешил отослать сына.  
  
Меркуцио хорошел на глазах, но как бы не радовали его игры с товарищами, больше тянуло его к природе. Пробежаться по лесу. Послушать, о чём шепчет на озере стоячая ряска. Меркуцио спал в стойле с больными лошадьми, и они выздоравливали. Сухоцвет оживал под его ладонями.   
  
А потом в тринадцатую осень в уборе из кленовых листьев к нему пришла нагая Маб. Та самая синьора, что похожа на деву Марию с икон. И теперь Меркуцио был готов. Склонив голову и опустившись на одно колено, он узнал, как завязать узелок от памяти, что будет, если стереть в ладонях белые стебли дикого клевера, как найти папоротниковый цвет, как приворожить, как отнять жизнь поцелуем — и Меркуцио стал верным вассалом Королевы Маб.   
  
Он заговаривал камни лесных троп, гонял мороки в лесах, отвращал призраков от домов честных веронцев. По весне кружил в танце не только сельских девок, но и фей, играл на флейте для эльфов. В общем, жил обычной для себя жизнью, не понимая, как это люди не слышат песен ветра, не знают запаха страха и ненависти, не видят летающие по одной линии с бабочками невзгоды и везения.   
  
_Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring_  
_My summer wine is really made from all these things_  
  
Эскал старел.  
Меркуцио в полночь на пятницу тринадцатого исполнилось двадцать лет, и он уже слышал, когда придут за дядей. И каким страшным будет лицо у того кошмара.  
  
Меркуцио предстояло пережить и младшего брата, и его детей, и детей его детей. Пожелай он, мог бы жить вечно. Нужно было лишь найти кого-то, кому он готов предложить своё летнее вино, заклясть его, и всю жизнь быть рядом — а рецепт вина Меркуцио уже проведал (закатный бриз донёс, бездельник!). Каждый раз его пробирала дрожь при мысли о грядущем ужасе: клубника, вишни и весенний поцелуй ангела. Что может быть хуже? Разве что первый смех ребёнка, крылья слётка или подснежник.   
  
Легче лёгкого было найти кого-то, с кем поделиться бессмертием. Никогда ещё Меркуцио не знал отказа ни от юноши. ни от девушки, но всё это было не то. Потому что был один человек, всё же устоявший перед зовом, дурманом и приворотами; Тибальт Капулетти, бесподобный фехтовальщик, готовый сражаться до остервенения. Столько раз их растаскивали на улицах, и сколько раз при виде чужих широких плеч у Меркуцио в сердце что-то срывалось. Поразительное собственническое чувство росло в его душе (коль таковая ещё имелась), подобно семенам мака — вот однажды каким-то особым, долгим и пытливым взглядом оглядел своего названного врага Тибальт, и где-то в горле у того щёлкнула плодовая коробочка, выстрелили семечки. И Меркуцио совсем пропал.  
  
Поэтому в это утро он вскочил пораньше и побежал босиком, скача по колёсам пыли, к ближайшему лесу. Обычно Маб искала своего вассала. Но сегодня он сам рассчитывал на встречу. Путь указала знакомая пустомеля, синяя сойка с выбитым глазом. Так Меркуцио удалось отыскать окружённую заклятиями древнюю поляну, а там он чиркнул ногтем один из огненных символов в жухлой траве, и, открыв лазейку, проскользнул в круг.  
  
У ветвей ели лежал мертвый волк. Сквозь порванное горло проросли поганки, плесень. Меркуцио опустился на колени, макнул пальцы в рану, осторожно слизнул алые капли — и тут же поспешно сплюнул. Кровь была совсем отравлена. Стерев яд с ладони, юноша поднялся, огляделся кругом. Центр порос белыми цветами, и Меркуцио смело направился туда, и венчики полевых цветов не шелохнулись от его шага.  
  
На ложе из трав лежала, вытянув ноги, наполовину выпотрошенная важенка, но ни единая муха не тронула труп с ещё кипящей кровью, и делла Скала скоро понял, почему — стоило взглянуть на золотящиеся рожки самочки, чтобы понять, что её отметила сама Королёва.  
  
Тяжко вздохнув, жалея старого ослепшего волка, Меркуцио опустил руки на кровавые внутренности оленихи и полуприкрыл глаза, колдуя. Можно было оживить девочку, пока в ней ещё не остыла жизнь. В последний раз, правда, он так баловался с дочерью кузнеца год назад и уже порядком подзабыл, как это правильно делать. Нити жизни протянулись перед глазами, и юноша принялся насвистывать, свивая их в косу. Но чьи-то ледяные руки сжали его предплечье и ладонь, и Меркуцио распахнул глаза. Кругом танцевали блики солнца, застигнутые врасплох каждый в свой черёд: кто в мае, а кто вчера, самые холодные из января. По плечам его полились златые пряди. Длинные волосы Маб покрыли сплошным ковром всю поляну, оплетая тонкими нитями былинки и колоски.  
  
Важенка под их руками дрогнула, и раз — вскочила. Королева погладила её шкурку ладонью, так что шерстинки позлатились, пустила бежать, обратив лик к Меркуцио. Да, была она похожа на Марию с икон, как сестра, кроме глаз — не глядели они с покорностью и смирением, не лучились принятием, но горели, тёмные, как оленьи, и ресницы вкруг них подрагивали, похожие на усики махаонов.   
  
Переплетённый плющ обрамлял нагое тело Маб, скрывая ноги и грудь от глаз любопытных, но уж Меркуцио-то знал, как охотно отдаётся она охотникам за лёгкой наживой. Лишь чтоб увесли их на болота, на растерзание блуждающим огонькам. Да Меркуцио и сам порой баловался этим с ягодницами, бросавшими подруг и блуждавшими по лесу с двумя или даже тремя коробами в поисках более урожайного места. С первым его поцелуем они теряли голову от любви, со вторым забывали дорогу домой, с третьим родных, с четвёртым себя, а после пятого следовали за ним, куда угодно, хоть в воду — туда-то Меркуцио и отводил жадных глупышек, и весёлые русалки засмеивали девок до смерти.   
  
— Ты пришёл просить? — нежно спросила Маб, и Меркуцио поднялся с колен.  
  
— Я готов отдарить вино, — без предисловий признался он, — и нашёл человека. Есть лишь загвоздка с отваром...  
  
Она улыбнулась:  
— Отчего ж не помочь. Ты был верным слугой, Меркуцио, — она отошла к сосне, сломила две капли смолы и в мгновение сотворила изящный янтарь, — клубника красна, как кровь, и она в груди. Вишни красны и дики, но растут на деревьях в девственном саду. Что до поцелуя ангела, то я укажу дом, — в протянутую ладонь легли две серёжки, — где тебе не откажут.  
  
Меркуцио откланялся с почтением. На закате Маб бабочкой поджидала его под карнизом, и юноша последовал за ней, захватив дома ещё кубок и острый нож. Провидение покинуло его у резной ограды, и Меркуцио с лёгким ужасом узнал дом, — юному чуду, жившему за каменными стенами, не исполнилось ещё и четырнадцати лет. И это нежное создание ему предстояло убить.   
  
Взбираясь на балкон, Меркуцио на миг остановился, не заботясь о том, что может быть замечен. Покусал губы. Всего тринадцать лет... Но люди жили быстро, и у них рождались красивые дети, один за другим... И Кошачий Царь стоил любых жертв.   
  
Ребёнок спал, свернувшись на краешке кровати, и Меркуцио осторожно застегнул серьги в мягких мочках.  
  
— Проснись, — тихо приказал он, и дитя несмело открыло глаза.  
  
Облегчённый смешок узнавания:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Прости, — тихо проговорил в ответ делла Скала. — Но я должен, иначе я умру. А я не хочу умирать, это вы, люди, не цените то, что вам дают.  
  
Он на миг прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, спросил, уже твёрже:  
— Габриэль, ты отдашь мне свой первый поцелуй?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А свою жизнь?  
  
Человеческое лицо исказилось, но ответ был предрешён:  
— Да.  
  
Тогда с грацией виноградной лозы Меркуцио склонился, соединяя их губы, и нож, который он держал в руке, вошёл глубоко в горло жертвы; горячая кровь брызнула из вскрытой артерии. Меркуцио поспешно наполнил кубок, больше медлить и раздумывать было нельзя. Ритуал начался. Оставив кровь течь на простыни и пол, юноша молча выпустил когти — когтями и клыками Меркуцио пользовался лишь в крайних случаях, но сейчас нужно было торопиться, чтобы успеть в пять минут до полуночи. Делла Скала осторожно выцарапал из мёртвой груди ещё горячее дрожащее сердце, разрезал его на мелкие кусочки. Бросил тринадцать в золотой кубок, остальные съел, стараясь не морщиться. От человечины он отвык.  
  
Дело было за вишнями, и медленно, стараясь ни выплеснуть ни капли драгоценного зелья, Меркуцио выбрался в сад. Там он изрезал в клочья яблоки, сбросил кожуру и семечки в вино.   
  
Держа кубок в руке, Меркуцио отправился выбрался на улицу, чуть пошатываясь пошёл по нечётной стороне. Лицо в предсмертной судороге стояло перед глазами. Юноша облизнул ледяные губы и остановился, глядя в бокал — но там по-прежнему плескалась кровь, кусочки мяса, семечки и обрезки. Поцелуй, вот, что он позабыл. Он облизнул губы, для верности надкусив нижнюю, сплюнул в напиток, добавив каплю собственной крови.  
  
Часы на башне готической церкви забили грозно полночь, а смесь в бокале зашипела, расплескиваясь через края. Меркуцио зажмурился. Лишь когда звон стих, он решился открыть глаза.  
  
В кубке было вино. Настоящее, оно пахло вином, и на одежде Меркуцио кровавые пятна обернулись винными.  
  
Колдун вышел на пустырь и, стоя спиной к Луне, осушил кубок. И, едва выпив, он забыл остекленелые глаза мертвого тела, окровавленную ткань, побелевшие руки, раскинувшиеся на ложе. И помнил только Тибальта и свою любовь. Глоток за глотком кровавое вино текло вниз по горлу Меркуцио, и он различил горчинки клубники, пьяную вишню, сладостный привкус невинности — полностью опустевший кубок приглашающе наполнился вновь, но делла Скала удержал себя от ещё одного бокала; Иначе он рисковал потерять рассудок и никогда не исполнить задуманное.  
Не вернуться на свет факелов, не найти Тибальта, не напоить его летними дурманами.  
  
_I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to_  
_A song that I had only sang to just a few_  
_He saw my silver spurs and said lets pass some time_  
_And I will give to you summer wine_  
_Oh, summer wine_  
  
А Тибальт Капулетти и помыслить не мог о произошедшем: он кружил в танце некую леди и чуть улыбался ей, не снимая маски. Он не чувствовал ревнивого взгляда горящих тёмных глаз. Это Меркуцио глядел и думал, как же много на Тибальте серебра: серебряной лентой подвязаны волосы, серебряная цепь на шее, серебряные браслеты и перстни, серебряными нитями вышит дублет, серебро в кошельке, серебро на гарде дагги. Хотелось снять это блестящее великолепие. Стащить и спрятать где-нибудь. Как будто если кто-то заберёт серебро, заберёт у него и Тибальта — но танец кончился. И юный делла Скала выбежал вперёд, схватил Капулетти за рукав и увёл вслед за собой в полутёмную галерею.  
  
— Чего тебе, бешеный? — Кошачий Царь фыркнул. — Зачем ты притащил меня сюда, неймётся, что ли? Или на тебе дырки от ножей как на собаке заживают?..  
  
Меркуцио с лёгкой улыбкой коснулся пальцем его губ, призывая замолкнуть, а в следующий миг приподнялся, жадно поцеловал. Отвар подействовал почти мгновенно; Тибальт горячо ответил на поцелуй, комкая в ладонях ворот чужой рубашки. А Меркуцио всё тянул, и тянул его за собой по галерее, ускользая из рук, как уж — о, этот мальчишка! Тибальт готов был выть, когда тот отступил, отстранился.  
  
Но Меркуцио вернулся в мгновение ока, протянул ему кубок, прошептал зацелованными губами:  
— Прошу, выпей, — и разве можно было отказать?   
  
_My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak_  
_I tried to get up but I couldn't find my feet_  
_He reassured me with an unfamiliar line_  
_And then he gave to me more summer wine_  
_Oh, summer wine_  
  
Тибальт выпил залпом, жадно, преданно. И тут же у него закружилась голова, подкосились ноги. Он рухнул на ближайшее кресло. Меркуцио вился рядом, целуя, кусая, то гладя его руки, то дёргая ремень, то борясь с завязками ворота, и он был рядом до тех пор, пока Тибальт не заснул. Или не потерял сознание, забывшись в дурмане лета.  
Лишь тогда Меркуцио спрыгнул с его колен, опуская в карманы снятое с любимого серебро, и улыбнулся, отстегивая чужой кошелёк.  
  
— Христа продали за тридцать серебряных монет, короля Джона хотели купить за двадцать девять, королев берут за двадцать восемь и меньше, так что я, мой Кошачий Царь, возьму тебя за двадцать семь серебром. Уж не обессудь.   
  
Скаля появившиеся клыки, Меркуцио распустил тесьму на мешочке. Золото, медь посыпались на пол. Но юноша отсчитал, как обещал, два десятка серебрянников, и ещё семь таких же. И птицей выпорхнул в окно — ветер ночи подхватил его и понёс прочь.  
  
_When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes_  
_My silver spurs were gone my head felt twice its size_  
_She took my silver spurs a dollar and a dime_  
_And left me cravin' for more summer wine_  
_Oh, summer wine_   
  
Тибальт пришёл в себя, когда солнечные лучи ударили струнами по лицу, но ещё долго сидел, не двигаясь, силясь понять, что происходит, где он, и как так случилось, что… Осознание. Тибальт вскочил, бросился ощупывать карманы, осматривать себя — так и есть. Преступление во всей красе. Губы растрескались. Ни ленты, не перстней, ни денег, ободрал, как липку, браво, Меркуцио.  
  
Капулетти поднял забытый кубок, понюхал, лизнул. Именно. Как и предполагалось.   
  
— Конечно, твой план был идеален, если бы не одно крохотное «но». Я-то тоже храню свои секреты, — Тибальт усмехнулся, с глухим звоном роняя бокал на пол, — раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать. Если я тебя найду, привлеку к тебе беду. В полнолуние и в ночь некому тебе помочь.   
  
Он направился к выходу, под ритм счёта переходя с шага на бег.   
  
Меркуцио прятался в лесных руинах на заброшенной пустоши, и там его нагнать было бы проще простого, но Тибальт тоже любил хорошие игры, а потому появился лишь в сумерках, вышел из кустов ежевики, спотыкаясь. И Меркуцио бросился к нему, растерянно хватая за руки.  
  
— Прости, прости, — шептал он, заглядывая в серые глаза любовника, — я сошёл с ума, я должен был объяснить, но… Как ты? Ответь же, Тибальт!  
  
— Отступись.  
  
— Что? — Меркуцио проморгался, начиная чувствовать подвох.  
  
— Отступись, Меркуцио. И берегись, — Тибальт шагнул назад. Он раньше стоял в тени полуразрушенной стены, скрытый от звёздно-лунного света, но теперь вышел точно под одну из дорожек, ниспадавшей между листвы. И глаза его пожелтели, и Меркуцио задохнулся не от ужаса, но от восторга.  
  
Вспыхнули звериные зрачки, вытянулось в морду лицо, вскинулись торчком треугольные уши, обратились когтистые лапы, вылезла густая чёрная шерсть — и вот уже через миг на куче валежника стоял дикий зверь, не волк, но нечто, монстроподобное чудище, скалившее пасть, полную клыков.  
  
— Беги, Меркуцио делла Скала, — прорычало то, что было Тибальтом. И Меркуцио побежал.  
  
Побежал, впрочем, уже зная, чем закончится эта схватка: запятнается трава кровью безумного слуги Маб, и та не посмеет вмешаться. Но пока можно было пожить ещё немного, и Меркуцио бежал, бежал, бежал... Пока не задохнулся заполошенно. Рухнул вниз — и монстр навис над ним, тяжело дыша и рыча.  
  
И спустя один лунный луч Тибальт уже склонился над ним, касаясь губами губ.   
  
— Ты… загнал меня, — ошеломленно выдохнул Меркуцио, лёжа на спине. Ещё помня о погоне, он дёрнулся, но Кошачий Царь, нависая сверху, держал крепко. — Зачем?  
  
Капулетти улыбнулся, почти коварно:  
— Потому что, глупый, не ты один собирался в эту луну за вином лета. Я думал просить у тебя кубок для меня. Но ты справился сам.  
  
— Ты… любишь меня? — прошептал Меркуцио. Тибальт вновь почти целомудренно коснулся его губ. — И мы теперь всю вечность будем вместе, раз ты тоже... не-человек? — тот кивнул, и Меркуцио улыбнулся, что-то обдумывая. А затем вскинул голову, — Так, мне надоело ходить вокруг да около! А ну, пусти!  
  
Тибальт от неожиданности разжал хватку на его запястьях, и делла Скала сел, потирая их, недовольно воззрился на любовника:  
— Так, ты — оборотень. Ты меня гнал? Да. И загнал?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Я твоя добыча?  
  
Тибальт согласно кивнул, хмурясь, пока не понимая, куда ведёт этот разговор.  
  
— Так что же ты тянешь-то?! — возмущённо фыркнул Меркуцио. — Раз поймал, так держи, пока я согласен. А то я снова побегу.   
  
Но отдышаться и подняться ему, разумеется, не дали. Тибальт подался вперёд, вновь повалив колдуна на траву, на этот раз целуя напористо и жадно, не пряча ни когтей, ни клыков — и Меркуцио, отдаваясь наконец избраннику полностью и безвозвратно, всё же приметил краем глаза в темноте золотой всполох.   
  
Они лежали, едва касаясь спинами травы, и осока качалась под ними. А из сплетённых кустов, посмеиваясь, наблюдала Королева Маб, гладя золочёные рога юной важенки.  
  
Фейские шалости. Иначе нельзя.


End file.
